Ninja Mage
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Ember heard the story's of what happens to the mage's that get sucked up into the portal. The lucky one's come back barely alive. Then one day she get's sucked up and falls into the world that would kill her. When a man came she fears that she is going to die. But instead he take her home. What is going to happen to her when they find out what she really is?


_**Hello my Minons! ! Doing a crossover between Naruto and Fairtail! ! I don't own anything but my OCS and the plot. All rights goes to their rightful going to tell you what its going to be to be about. Hope you like it and its not going to follow any of the storys.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: From Past to Present**_

 _ **3rd Person pov**_

Ember was the forest. Practing some of her new magic. But something went wrong. She got sucked up inot the sky. No one knew what happened to Ember. Going threw the portal then dropping from the sky.

In the village Minato saw the sky turn dark. So he went out to see what is going on. He walked threw the forest. Everything looked normal. the sky turned back to blue. "I got a bad feeling." Minato said to him self. Then a noise came from up ahead. He pulled out a Kunai. Minato slowly walked forward. Then something came threw the brush. Minato was ready to fight. But it was just a little girl and she looked the same age as Naruto his son.

She looked at him with fear. Minato put up his Kunai and smiled at her. "Its ok little one. I'm not going to hurt you." Minato said in a soft voice. Ember backed inot a tree. She heard story's about going to another world and being attaked or killed on sight. Minato can she the girls fear of him. But he didn't know why she is so scared of him for. "Where are you from?" Minato asked her. But there was even more fear in her eyes now.

"I-I-I don't know." Ember said as she tried to calm her self down. "Oh you dont have any memory's of your past?" Minato asked her. "All I know is my name." Ember said in a low voice. She knew how to lie with out anyone knowing. "What is your name child?" Minato asked her. "Ember Nightfall." Ember said to him. "Hello Ember, I'm Nimato Namikaze." Minato said. "Nice to meet you Minato." Ember said.

"If you dont know where your from. You can come back to my village." Minato said to her. "Why would you do that for?" Ember asked him. "Cause you have no place to go. You can stay with us till we can find your family." Minato said. But saw that look in her eyes. "I might not rmember my past, but I know I have no family." Ember said in a low sad voice. Minato looked at her. "How do you know that?" Minato asked Ember. "Its a deep feeling I have." Ember said in a somber voice. Minato knew she is telling the truth. "Will you are more then welcome to stay in my village." Minato said to her.

"What if your leader wont let me stay?" Ember said to Minato. But he just smiled at her. "I'm the leader of the village. You are welcome to live in the village." Minato said to her as he held out his hand towards her.

Ember bit her lower lip but she put her small hand into his big warm one. She didn't know how cold she was till she touched him. "Your freezing Ember! You are coming home with me!" Minato said before he started to walk back to the village. Ember didn't say anything while Minato pulled her to his home. When Minato walked into his home. "Minato is that you love?" Came his love's voice Kushina. "Yes Kushina. But I brought someone with me." Minato said with a smile. Then the red head wife of Minato came out of the kitchen.

Kushina smiled as she looked at Ember who hid behind Minato's legs. "Who is this beautiful girl?" Kushina said with a smile. "this is Ember Nightfall. I found her in the forest. She doesn't have a family and no where to go. Minato said to his wife. Kushina looked at the read head Ember. "You poor thing let's get you cleaned up and then fed." Kushina said before she pulled her to the bathroom.

"Naruto is eating Minato. Keep a eye on him for me." Kushina yelled. "Ok Kushina." Minato yelled back. Kushina showed Ember how to us the bathtub. "I get you some clothes. I think you can fit into Naruto's clothes for now. Till I can take you shopping." Kushina said to Ember. Ember's pale face tuned pink. Her purple eyes looked into Kushina's blue eyes. "Thank you Kushina. Wearing boy's clothes is ok with me. But you don't have to buy my clothes. I can find a job and pay for my own." Ember said to her.

Kushina looked at Ember. "Your to young to work. Beside's we don't mind helping you out." Kushina said with a smile. "To young? I worked for two years. How am I doing to work for my keep?" Ember said to her. Kushina couldn't believe her ears. "My dear Ember. I don't know where you are from. But for now on you dont have to work." Kushina said as she drew a bath for her. Ember didn't say anything. She never had someone do this for her. Ever since she came to Fairtail she has been working.

"You take your time. I will put the clothes on the sink for you." Kushina said to her. "Thank you ma'ma." Ember said beofre Kushina left her alone. Ember took off her clothes and got into the warm water. Ember hasn't tooken a bath in a while. Shower's was all she took. Ember went deeper into the water to relax. Kushina came in and put the clothes on the sink. Then she wnet back to the kitchen. Naruto looked at his mother as she walked to back in.

"Mommy who is she?" Naruto asked her. "Her name is Ember Nightfall Naruto. She has no where to go. Your father brought her home. She is going to be staying with us." Kushina said with a smile. Minato looked over at his smiling wife. "You mean that Kushina?" he asked her. "Yes Minato she has no where to go. Besides it be nice to have another girl around the house." Kushina said back to him. "She does have the same hair color as you. Maybe she is from your village. You could show her some of your ninjutsu." Minato said with a smile. Kushina blushed a little. "Ok so she is going to live with us?" Naruto asked his parent's.

"Yes Naruto she is going to live with us." Minato said before he ruffulled his blonde hair up. "Dad stop that! !" Naruto giggled. Ember watched the family having fun. It's been years since she was with her own family. She missed them so much but there is nothing she could do. All she has now is her memory's. "You can come in Ember." Minato said pullling her out of her thought's. "Ok." she said in a low voice as she walked into the kitchen. Naruto looked at the red head with the purple eyes.

"Naruto this is Ember. Ember this is our son Naruto." Minato said. "It's nice to meet you Naruto." Ember said with a smil as she held out her hand. Naruto smiled back at her as he got off his chair. "Its nice to meet you too Ember." Naruto said back to Ember as they shook hands. Then they sat down and Kushina made Ember a plate of food. "Thank you." Ember said. She heard them talking while she was in the tub. They were going to let her live with them.

Ember took one bite and her eyes got wide. "This is the best food I have ever eaten! !" Ember said to Kushina. Making Hushina blush harder. Minato smiled at them he to like's Kushina's home cooking. "Thank you Ember. You are so sweet." Kushina said as she hit Ember on the back. Minato looked away cause Kushina can hit really hard ad not mean to. But Ember smiled at Kushina. Minato wonder how Ember can take a hit from Kushina and smile. "Ember how would you like to go to the park with us tomorrow?" Minato asked Ember.

"That sound's like fun." Ember said as she finished eating. "Wow girl you can really put that away." Kushina said with a smile. This time Ember blushed a little. "Yea I eat fast." Ember said in a shy voice. Minato smiled at her. "She is one of the family!" Minato laughed as he patted Ember on the back."Yay! I get a sister!" Naruto yelled and his parents chuckled. While Ember looked at them. Naruto pulled Ember into a hug. Ember smiled as she hugged him back

 _ **Ember's pov**_

The next day Kushina took me shopping for some clothes. They all wear orange and blue or orange and black. But I didn't feel like I was part of their family. So I got clothes of black and red, black and purple and just black. Kushina noticed what I was getting. But she didn't say anything to me. "So lets get back to the house and then we can go to the park." Kushina said with a smile at me. "Ok Kushina." I said back at her with a small smile. As we walked everyone stopped and stared at me. I don't like it at all.

It make's me feel like I'm cattle. "Did you hear about the magic users?" said a man to another man. "Yes I did. They wiped out a whole village." The other man said. "The magic users are bad Ember. YOu should be careful when you go into the forest." Kushina said to me. "They all cant be bad." I said to her. But her eyes turned cold. "No they are all evil." she sadi to me. I didn't say anything. _**Guess they dont meet a lot of good mages.**_ I thought to my self.

But as we walked back to the house. I cast a spell on the billage so no evil mages can get in. "Did you feel that?" Kushina asked me as the spell went out. "Feel what?" I asked her. "It felt like something warm go threw me." Kushina saidto me. "Sorry I didn't feel it." I said. She smiled at me. "Its ok Ember. Lets get you changed so we can go to the park." Kushina said as she took me by the hand. It didn't take us long to get back to the house. Hushina help me take my clothes to my room. I got dressed in my black clothes.

Then we all went to the park. There are a lot of kids here. "You two go and have fun." Minato said to us. Then we took off running. We walk up to some of the other kids. But they took one look at Naruto and took off. But I could hear what they said before they left. "Let's go. The monster is here." said a boy. I saw Narutoand he had tears in his eyes. "Its ok Kushina. Naruto will find some friends what will like him for him." Minato said to Kushina.

I could hear that they are talking about. "But I don't know how he got it. I know how it is to be treated like that. It ook years for me to make friends. If it wasn't for you then I would still be alone." Kushina said to Minato. I looked at the crying Naruto. "Naruto?" I said softly to him. "Y-y-yes?" he sodded. "Don't listen to them. Sometimes people who dont understand something. They get scared and say or do mean things. Don't let them see you cry. Your stronger then that. You have me at your side. I be your friend no matter what. Maybe someday they will come around." I said with a growl. Kushina and Minato is looking at me with their mouths open.

"Really Ember? You still be my friend?" he asked me. I smiled as I pulled him into a hug. "Yes I will be friends with you." I said to Naruto. "Thank you Ember. I do have two friends I would like you to meet." Naruto said to me. "Your welcome. I would like to meet your friends." I said. Then Naruto smiled and waved at someone behind me. I turned around to see two boys walking towards us. "Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said with a smile.

The younger boy smiled at us. He must be the same age as us. The other one is a few years older then us. "Hey Naruto who is your friend?" Sasuke asked Naruto. "Sorry Sasuke, Itachi this is Ember. Ember this is Sasuka Uchiha and his older brother Itachi." Naruto said with a smile. The Uchiha brothers smiled at me. "Its nice to meet you Ember." Sasuke said to me as he held out his towards me. I smiled as I shook his heand. "Nice to meet you too." I said. "Ember what a beautiful name." Itachi said as heheld out his hand to me. I felt my face go red. "Thanks Itachi." I said in a shy voice as I shook his hand. "Your welcome Ember." Itachi said befor he kissed my hand.

My face went redder. "Hey Itachi!" Minato called out. Itachi turned to Minato and Kushina. "Yes?" he asked as we walked over to them. "We wanted to ask you if you can watch Naruto and Ember for a few days?" Minato askedItachi. "Sure but what about Kakashi?" Itachi said. "He is coming with us to the meeting. But if you dont want to we can find somone else." Minato said to Itachi. "No I watch them for you." Itachi said with a smile. "Thanks Itachi." Kushina said before she kissed his cheek.

Itachi smiled at her. "When do you want me to come over?" Itachi asked them. "Tomorrow if you dont mind." Kushina said. Itachi nodded, then I got a vishion. _**Kushina and Minato was at a tea shop. They were eating dumplings. Then it changed and htere were sick.**_ Then it ended.

"Ember you ok?" came a voice. I blinked and looked around. Minato was the one that spoke. But they all were looking at me with worry. "Yes sorry. What ever you two do on your way there do not stop at a tea shop." I said to them. They looked at me funny. "Why?" Minato asked me. "Cause you guy;s will get very sick." I said to them. "How do you know that?" Kushina asked me. "I get strong feeling's. They come true so please take hed. I dont want nothing bad to happen to you two." I said softly to them as I looked down at my feel.I felt like a freak.

"Thank you Ember. We will not stop at a tea shop." Kushina said with a smile as she put her hand under my chin. She pulled my head up so she could look at me. "Thank you Kushina." I said to ther. "Will you three go and have fun." Minato said to the three of us.

So Naruto, Sasuke and I went to go play. As we walked by some girls they all started to talk about Sasuke. "Who is that girl walking with Sasuke?" said one of the girls. "I dont know but she is to close to Sasuke." anothr girl growled. I rolled my eyes at this. "What's wrong Ember?" Sasuke asked me. I looked at him. "Nothing." I said to him. But Sasuke stopped me and looked at me. "I know your lying Ember now tell me what is wrong." he said to me. "I dont like how those girls are given me evil look's." I said. He glared at the girls behind me. "They are just fangirls. they don't like other girl's around me. Girls like that me sick." Sasuke said.

The girl's heard him and ran away crying. I smiled at him. "I like your style Sasuke." I said to him. He blushed a little when I said that. "Thank's Ember. I wish the girls around here were more like you. They are alway's following me and hanging al over me. I dont like it." Sasuke said with a small smile. He has a great smile.

"I'm glade they aren't me." I said. They looked at me. "Why?" Naruto asked me. "Cause if they are like me. Then who will I be?" I said. They looked at me with confussion. "If they were like me, then I wouldn't be me. I wouldn't be me anymore. I would be just part of a group of girls that is the same." I said to them. Only Sasuke understood me. "That is a good thing you are the only one of you." Sasuke said to me. We went to the swings. We didn't talk for a while. But I noticed that Itachi is staing at me.

I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. Then some girl's his age went over to him. "I guess fangirls run in the family." I said to Sasuke. He looked over at his brother. "Yep, they go after him like wolves." Sasuke said and then we both started to laugh.

The sun was going down and we headed back to the house. Naruto is on Minato's back fast asleep. I rubbed my eyes. "You want a ride?" Kushina asked me with a smile. "No thank you Kushina. But thanks." I said. They looked at each other. But didn't say anything. I'm not useto someone being so nice to me. Will Fairytail members were nice but they were just scared of me. We got back to the house. Minato put Naruto to bed. At the park we had a picnic.

"You want a snack?" Kushina asked me. "No thank's Kushina. I think I'm going to bed." I said with a tired smile. "Ok sweetie." Kushina said before she kissed the top of my head. I didn't know what I should do. Its been so long that I don't know what or how I should feel. "Go get ready for bed Ember we will be there in a few." Minato said with a smile. I nodded and went to get ready for bed, then got into bed. Kushina and Minato came in. They tucked me in then sat down on ether side of me. "Ember we want to ask you something." Minato said with a smile. "Ok." I said in a low voice. "We want make you part of our family Ember. What we are trying to say is, we want to adoped you Ember." Kushina said with a huge smile on her face. I looked at them with shock. "Really? You want to adoped me?" I said to them.

"Yes we want to adoped you Ember." Minato said and Kushina nodded her head with a bigger smile. "That would be great. But I don't know what a family really is." I said to them. Kushina hugged me then kissed the top of my head again. Minato put his arm's around the both of us. "Its ok Ember. Your still young. You can learn. Its not easy but we will get threw this as a family." Minato said before he too kissed the top of my head.

I felt hot tear's sting my eyes before they fell. "Shh Ember there is no need to cry." Kushina said to me. I couldn't help me self but to cry hearder. They both held me while I cried. I don't remember when I fell asleep. But then nightmares started:

 _ **I was little with my family. They were teaching me how to use magic. But then It changed. They left me there in our forest. They said they had to leave and they wont be coming back. I yelled at them as I ran after them. Screaming at them why they are leaving me. Tear's running down my face.**_

I jearked awake while I screamed. "DON'T LEAVE ME! ! !" Tear's running down my face. Then someone came into my room. "Emberare you ok?" came Itachi's voice. I looked up at him. "I will befine." I said as I wiped the tears off my face. Itachi came over and sat next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders. I didn't know I was shaking till he held me. "Do you want to talk about it?" Itachi said to me. "Not really. I think its about my past." I said said with a small smile. He smiled down at me. "Ok Ember. But when your ready to talk about it. I be here when your ready to talk about it." Itachi said to me. "Thanks you Itachi. Since your here I'm guessing Kushina and Minato left already." I guessed. He smiled at me. "Yep they left a few hours ago. Naruto want's to go back to the park. If your up to it want to come with us?" Itachi said and I nodded my head. He left my room and I got up and digged threw my clothes. I pulled out my black pants amd a black and purple sleeve shirt. Then went outside they were waiting for me. Even Sasuke was there waiting for me.

He smiled at me then we took off. When we got to the park there was some kids that wasnt here yesterday. One of them had a small white puppy. "Who is that?" I asked Sasuke. He looked over at the group of boy's. "Which one?" he said to me. "The one with the white puppy." I said cause there was something about the boy. "That's Kiba Inuzuka." Sasuke said. He didn't seem to like me asking about another guy. "Cool. Thanks Sasuke. I really like his puppy." I said as we went to play. Some of the other kids come over and asked us to play tag. Kiba was the one that come and asked us. "Sure Kiba!" Naruto said as we took off running.

But I soon found out that it was a all boy's game. So I went to the little woods and jumped into a tree. I started to think. _**This is really hard to fake not knowing my past. But there is a spell that I can use on my self. I can forget it till I'm older. But I can still know what I am. Cause If I forget that and some magic slips out they will kill me.**_ I thought. "I Guess I do it tonight." I said softly to my self. "Ember where are you?" came Itachi's voice. I looked down to see him looking for me. I jumped down and scared him. "Damn it Ember you shouldt do that to a ninja! You could get your self killed." he said and I knew I went pale as death. Itachi looked at me and then he got that worried look in his eyes.

"Sorry Ember there is nothing to be scared about." Itachi said as he movied closer. Out of fear I took a step back. I could see the hurt in his eyes. "Ember?" Itachi said in a soft voice. I just looked at him with pure fear. "I'm not going to hurt you." he said to me in a low voice. Trying to calm me down but its not working. "I'm going home!" I squeaked with fear before I took off running like a Lucy when she is scared.

He didn't stop me or follow me. I got to the house and locked my self in my room. Then sat down on the floor and started to rock back and forth. "I call on the magic of the earth. I ask you for your help. I ask for my past to be locked away till I true of age. But I need to keep my memory of my magic and what they will do to mage's!" I spoke out as I cast the spell.

 _ **3rd Person's pov**_

Ember's spell was cast and she past out on the floor. When Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke came back. They knocked on Ember's door. But no answer came from the other side. "Ember are you ok?" Itachi said but still no answer from Ember. "Brother what is going on?" Sasuke asked his older brother. "I don't know Sasuke." Itachi said as he tryed to turn the handle. But it is locked. "Stand back." Itachi said before he started to pick the lock.

Once it was unlocked he opened the door. They looked in and saw E,ber laying on the floor out cold. "Enber?" Itachi said once again as he knelt down beside Ember. But Ember wouldn't move at all. She was breathing so they thought she was just tired. Itachi picked her up and placed her on her bed.

When they left her sleep. "Who is hungry." Itachi asked the boys. "Ramen! !" Naruto yelled as he started to bounce up and down. Sasuke looked over at his best friend shacking his head with a smile on his lips. "What about you Sasuke? What do you want?" Itachi asked his baby brother. "Ramen sounds good." Sasuke said back to his brother. "Ok let me write Ember a letter so if she wake's up she know where we are." Itachi said. After he was done and put the short letter in Ember's room they took off to the ramen shop.

It was a day later when Ember woke up. She couldn't remember anything after Minato found her in the forest. But she knew what she is and need to keep it hidden. Cause if they found out then they would kill her. But now she was scared of the one's who took her in. If they ever found out what she really is, they would kill her. Itachi is in the kitchen making lunch. Ember kept her head down as she walked to the table.

Itachi saw Ember as she walked in. But there is something very different about her. Ember look's more scared and she has her head down as she walks. Sasuke noticed the change in her as while. But they didnt say anything. "How did you sleep Ember?" Itachi asked Ember nicely as he placed the food on the talbe. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Ok." she squeaked in a love voice. There was fear in her voice as will. "You ok Ember?" Naruto asked her. Ember looked over at Naruto. "Yes." she said before slowly starting to eat.

They watched the scared girl eat as she kept looking around her. Itachi wonder what happend to Ember. Was it cause of him that scared her so badly yesterday. And now she don't trust him and is scared of him now?

After they ate Ember helped Itachi with the dish's while the boy's went to play. "Ember I'm so sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to scare you. You have nothing to be afraid of." Itachi said to Ember. "I know." Ember said but when she looked up at him. Itachi could see it in her eyes. He saw that she didn't believe him. Then she left him standing there staring aftr her as she went back to her room. Once the door was closed Ember locked it and crawled under her bed.

 _ **Seven Year's Later**_

Ember came out of her room in a rush. She is running late for her job. Since being a ninja wasn't in her cards. (Even though she learned some things from her parents.) Ember got a job or four. She wants to get away from her family of ninja's. Who would kill her kind on sight. Seven years she has hidden what she really is. "Are you going to eat?" Kushina call out to her oldest daughter. "Sorry mom I'm running late again!" Ember yelled over her shoulder as she put on her shoes.

"Ok baby girl have fun at work!" Kushina yelled as Ember went out the door. Ember got to her first job. "Ember you almost late again!" Laugh her boss. "Sorry I over slept again." Ember said to him with a small smile. "It's ok Ember. You work a lot as long as you come in. No worries." he said to her. Ember smiled as she went to the back. So she can start on the dish's.

 _ **Ember's pov**_

I was half way threw my shift when Kiki came in. "Hey Ember I came early so you can go and see about you know what." Kiki said with a smile. "Thank's girl I owe you one." I said as I clocked out. then headed for a meeting. There is a small apt. for rent. Sincce I'm old enough now. I can get my own place. The man is nice to let me pay for the first year so I can save up for something else. He said he would do this for me since I'm the fourths daughter.

I hate when people do that but this time I dont mind. Cause it gives me enough time to put up. The feeling I'm getting I need the money. So one year from working should give me the money I need for the feeling and for food/clothes. So after I got the key's I headed for my next job. I work at four restaurant's in the village. The first one if from 7am to 10am. The second one is from 10am to 2pm. The third one is from 2pm to 5pm. And the last one is from 4pm to 8pm. Will I'm like a minute or two late, but my bosses don't mind.

It's a really good thing that they are so close together. If not I might not have some of my jobs still. So this is what I do all day every day. Since I been working at each job I haven't had a day off. Will I never had a day off at all. But that never bothered me at all. Sure it takes up most of my day. I never asked for a day off cause I need the money.

So at 8pm I was off of work and heading home. Mom had dinner done by the time me, dad and Naruto got home. Sango and Sam was coming down the hall. "Big sister! !" They yelled as they came running at me. I smiled as I held out my arms so I could hug them. "Hey kiddo's how was school?" I asked them. As I picked them up and took them to the kitchen. "It's great!" Sam said with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm taking my test tomorrow. I can wait believe it! !" Sango said. She and Naruto are so much like mom. Sam is more like dad. Sam lookeds like mom with the red hair. and they all have blue eyes. Naruto Looks just like dad. Sango looks like mom and dad. She has yellow and red hair. "That's good. I keep my fingers cross for you Sango. Thats good sam." I said as I put them in their chair's.

"How was work sweetie?" mom asked me. "It went good." I said as dad and Naruto cam in. Then we sat down and ate. I started to eat a little faster then normal. "Whats the hurry?" dad asked me with a smile. I looked over at him then swollowed. "Just need to do stuff. I want to finish eating so I can do want I need before bed." I said as I started to eat again. He nodded and I finished. I washed my dishes then went to my room.

Locking the door I started to pack my stuff up. Mom and dad got me a lot of stuff. But I'm only packing the things I payed for with my own money. I couldn't take anything from them. They took care of me but they would kill me if they found out what I really am. That's why I got my self my own place. So I can do a little magic. I finished packing in no time. I don't have a lot of stuff. Just a few books and clothes. I left a note on the bed. Sango can have my clothes. Naruto and Sam can have my other stuff. I left my room and found mom and dad in the kitchen. "What going on Emer?" dad said when he saw my bags.

"I have something to tell you two." I said. "Ok sweetie." mom said. "I got my self a place to live in the village. Now Sango can have her own room. I'm ready to be on my own. Before you say antyhing I know I'm just 13 but I can take care of my self. I'm not a ninja like the family. I be in the village and I can come over when ever you want me to." I said with a smile. "Ok baby girl. We aren't going to stop you. But when ever you want to come home you can." dad said as he got up and hugged me. "Thank you dad." I said and mom got up and gave me a hug to.

"We love you Ember." mom said. "I love you guys too." I said then left the house. "Hey Ember." Itachi said as he jumped next to me. "Hey Itachi." I said with a smile. He saw my bag's. "What are you doing with all of these bags?" he asked me. "I got my self a place." I said to him. "Really why?" Itachi said as he took some of my bags. "Cause I want to be on my own." I said as he followed me. "Wow. I'm still living at home and I'm a few years older then you. "Itachi said with a smile.  
"Yeah but I'm not a real Namikaze or Uzumaki. I just want to be on my own. To see who I really am." I said to him. "I see. Sp can I come and crash at your place sometime?" he asked me. I looked at him. "Sure if you like sleeping on the floor." I said as we got closer to my new place. "That small. We can share a bed." Itachi said to me. I have him my death glare. "No Itachi." I said to him. But he just smiled at me. "We are here." I said to him.

Itachi looked at the door as I pulled out the key's. "Wow you live way out here." Itachi said as I got the door open. "Yep but its the cheap's room I could find Itachi." I said as he followed me to my room. I put the bags on the floor and Itachi did the same. "You got a big bed." Itachi said before hepushed me onto the bed. Then got on top of me and kissed me softly. I smiled into our kiss and closed my eyes. His hands slide up my leg. A small moan sliped threw my lips. I hate/love it when he does this. But Itachi is the only one that I can be my self with. But my heart wants another male. But I never talked to him before. Even though he is a good friend of my brother Naruto.

When I got back up the sun was just coming up again. Itachi pulled me closer to his body. I felt Itachi nuzzle the back of my neck. I smiled as I rolled over to look at him while he sleeps.

Itachi looks so peaceful. Even though I like someone else. Itachi is alway's there for me. I have feelings for Itachi. I could spend the rest of my life with him. Ever since I cam to this world. Itachi took to me and is there when I need someone to talk to.

I couldn't talk about everything but he is there for me. We care about each other a lot. Then his black eyes opened and he saw me watching him. "Morning Ember." Itachi said in a sleepy voice that is cute. "Morning." I said before we kissed softly. "Did you sleep Ember?" Itachi asked me as we sat up.

"Yes, thank you for staying the night Itachi." I said as I put on some clothes. "Your welcome Ember. If you ever want me to stay the night let me know." he said as we went into the small kitchen. "I will. I would make you breakfast, but we had fun all night. So I didn't have the chance to got shopping." I said to him.

"While let's go shopping. I buy us some roman first." Itachi said with a smile. "Ok." I said with a smile back. I changed my clothes before we left my place. Very time I go any where with Itachi all the girls that have a thing for him. They give me looks of envy and hatred. Same goe's with Sasuke when we hang out. So as we walked threw the village I tried not to walk to close to him.

But every time I moved away, he would move closer to me. Itachi sat me on a stool then sat next to me. We order out food then we ate. As I ate Itachi rubbed his foot agaisnt mine. I smiled in to my ramen. "How is everything?" the owner asked us. "Great like alway's." I said to him.

He beamed at me before he went back to work. It didn't take us long to eat. As we left one of Itachi's team mate's came and got him. So i was on my own. As I walked to the market. I saw filer on a pole. Slowing down to a stop. I read the paper and I'm in luck. Its a singing contest in the village that will take a three day walk to get to. Forgetting about shopping I headed for the head office. I field ou the papers and payed. "Make sure you have these papers when you go." she said as she headed me a folder with my papers.

"Thank you and I will. You have a nice day." I said before I left. As I headed to the market. Itachi landed next to me. When I first got here that scared the shit out of me. "Hey Ember. I have a mission. I will be gone for a while. So I wanted to let you know . I will be gone for while. But when i get back we are going to the hot spring." Itachi said before he kissed the top of my head.

"Be careful Itachi and come home safely." I said before he left. I got food then went home. I put up the food then got ready for work.


End file.
